crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight SR-25 Burning Shot
Knight SR-25 Burning Shot is a specialized semi-automatic sniper rifle variant of Knight SR-25 featured in CrossFire. Overview This weapons features a Burning Shot skin (red and yellow color schemes) with attached silencer like the Ares variant, but the back-up sight has been replaced with a dot-sight scope above the main scope, plus a mini grenade launcher with pistol grip under the barrel. It comes with 20 rounds magazine and enhanced drawing and reloading speed also;furthermore, has a new firing sound which is much quieter, making this gun ideal for sniping Ghosts from distance. Being an Anti-Zombie weapon, this weapon is equipped with 50 rounds mag in Zombie Mode (with 150 in reserve), allowing it to pick off zombies more effectively. It can also be fired no-scope with 100% accuracy, as the usual crosshair displays unlike other Sniper Rifles that usually has it hidden - also, this gun has a much faster firing speed when zoomed in, and firing no-scope is also slightly faster than in PvP mode. In addition, when the energy bar is full, pressing 1 will switch to Grenade Launcher mode, functioning similar to FAL Custom-Camo except that it can deal massive damage against zombies and slow them down as well. 'Advantages' Normal Mode * High accuracy. * Fast firing rate. * Fast reload time. * Light weight. * Usable back-up red dot-sight. * Has 2 spare magazines (in CF Philippines). * High magazine capacity. (20 rounds, PvP only). * Quiet firing noise. Zombie Mode * High damage dealing. * 100% accuracy. * Visible crosshair. * Very fast firing speed. * Very high magazine capacity. (50 rounds, PvE only). * Can switch to Grenade Launcher mode. * Massive damage on Grenade Launcher mode. * Deals DoT (Damage Over Time) and slow effect on enemies in Grenade Launcher Mode. * Low recoil when scoping. * High magazine reserve. * Usable back-up red dot-sight. 'Disadvantages' Normal Mode * Moderate damage. Compared to the Ares version, this variant has lesser chance to perform 1-hit kill against enemies in full health. * Medium recoil. * Only has 1 spare magazine. Zombie Mode * Requires some time to switch into Grenade Launcher mode. * Limited grenade launcher ammunition capacity. Availability *'CF China' *'CF Vietnam ' *'CF West' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Español' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Indonesia' Variants Knight SR-25 Burning Shot Titan.png|Titan Trivia *This is the first weapon to feature both a scope and alternate function that's independent from each other (Unlike scope + burst shot that shares the same RMB button on some weapons like G11). It's also the first weapon to feature both long range scope and dot-sight scope for CQB situations. *This weapon has a unique reload animation compared to the other Knight SR-25s, due to the mini grenade launcher that offset players' left arm. Instead of pulling the magazine out, player characters simply eject it and place another one in (like with AT-15 Afghan). *The grenade launcher module installed into SR-25 Burning Shot is an M320 Grenade Launcher Module, which comes with a range finder sight that's switched up when using Grenade Launcher mode. * Unlike the AA-12-Buster and P90-Wild Shot, using Charge Mode will not automatically reload the Knight SR-25 - once 5 grenades are used up, players will go back to their original ammo count prior to the switch. This makes sense because the AA-12-Buster uses reload animation while P90-Wild Shot just replaces guns, so the mags would be refreshed in the process. *It's possible to have unlimited grenade launcher ammo by firing off 5 rounds, then immediately switch to your pistol / melee and refill at ammo station. Switch back and the ammo count will go up to 1/4 again. This process can be repeated as many time as players want. **Following 1259 patch, CF Vietnam has patched this glitch. It also patched the same glitch by using AI Bag Switch. **There is another way to have unlimited grenade launcher ammo, the player must have at least two Knight SR-25 Burning Shots and AI Bag Switch, they use the same energy bar, so all the player have to do is wait to fill the bar of the first gun, then switch bag to the second, switch back to the first gun, use Grenade Launcher then switch it back to normal mode, switch bag to the second gun and finally switch back to the first gun. This glitch have been fixed later as well. *In CF Philippines, this gun was released along with ZA3 Mode content, instead of Fatal Canyon. Like the other Anti-Zombie weapons, it is categorized as a specialized weapon and does not drop upon death. **Right after its release, there is a damage bug where this weapon, along with other AZ weapons (except for the M240B-Tesla) deals very little damage (i.e 1 bullet = 1 damage) to zombies in PvE modes. It was later fixed in an emergency maintenance the next day. **It also has 2 spare magazines in PvP modes, making it effective on long battles. *This is the second Anti-Zombie weapon to feature a Weapon Inspection animation upon entering a Zombie Mode room or first picking up by player. The first one is the AA-12-Buster. ** Its weapon inspection animation is similar to M4A1-S Prism Beast. Gallery SR-25_BurningShot (1).png|Render SR-25_BurningShot (2).png|Side view SR25 BShot.png|HUD SR25 BShot Scope.png|Normal Scope SR25 BShot BUS.png|Backup Scope sr-25_burningshot_HUD_AI.png|HUD (PvE) sr-25_burningshot_HUD_AI_charge.png|HUD (PvE, Grenade Launcher) K9SR25BSHUDSideView.png|HUD (Inspect Animation) Sr 25 Burning Shoot - Normal.gif|SR 25 Bruning Shot - Normal Sr 25 Burning Shoot - AI.gif|SR 25 Bruning Shot - AI Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons